Fotografía
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: Porque una vieja fotografía puede desatar muchas cosas. Este fic forma parte del evento "La edad de oro del SasuNaru" propuesto por Takaita Hiwatari


_**~Fotografía~**_

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _Porque una vieja fotografía puede desatar muchas cosas._

Yukie.- bueno a decir verdad, no se me ocurría que demonios escribir para el evento de "la edad de oro del SasuNaru

Kuroi.- Si bien teníamos la imagen en la cual debía estar basado el fic las ideas para un SasuNaru escaparon de su mente

Yukie.- sin embargo pensar en ciertas cosas me dio la inspiración para esta pequeña viñeta, así que quiero agradecer a mi musa, quien pese a la distancia sigue siendo una inspiración para mí.

Kuroi.- A veces eres tan cursi que me dan ganas de golpearte

Yukie.- ¡Dejame! –Carraspea- en fin les dejo para que hagan a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del vendido de Kishimoto, de ser mios el manga no tendría el lamentable final que tuvo.

O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Sasuke podía engañar a los demás, pero no así mismo, hacerlo sería estúpido y él no era el más listo de su generación por nada, así que se ahorró el numerito de negarse las cosas así mismo y enfrentó la realidad, por lo menos para sí mismo.

Se había enamorado de uno de los hermanos Uzumaki.

En realidad, si lo pensaba no era tan raro y todos sus conocidos daban por sentado que tarde o temprano pasaría, es decir, era lo más lógico, Sasuke conocía a los mellizos Uzumaki prácticamente desde que los tres usaban pañales y su amistad había durado hasta ese momento, sin mencionar que tanto Naruko como Naruto eran de muy buen ver y Sasuke por supuesto no se quedaba atrás.

 _Pero ese no era el problema…._

El maldito problema era que al parecer se había enamorado del Uzumaki equivocado, eso era lo que hacía que el moreno estuviera de un humor de perros, dispuesto a torturar lenta y dolorosamente a aquel que osara molestarlo.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!

Y ahí venía la culpable de que el caos se apoderara de su mente. Naruko Uzumaki era su mejor amiga, la hermana melliza de su mejor amigo, Naruto, y a la que se le ocurrió la fantástica idea que provocó que llevara evitando a ambos hermanos desde hace dos días.

Porque sí, señoras y señores, Uchiha Sasuke se había enamorado de uno de los Uzumaki: De Uzumaki Naruto. Y la culpable de que el menor de los Uchiha se diera cuenta de tal cosa era la chica frente a él, ella y sus excelentes –nótese el sarcasmo-. Ideas.

Hace dos días los tres amigos habían estado mirando viejos álbumes de fotografías y encontraron una foto en especial que hizo que los ojos de su amiga se iluminaran entusiasmados al tiempo que salía corriendo de la habitación en busca de su cámara y volviera para arrastrar a sus amigos a la sala donde se encontraba Itachi.

\- Quiero que nos tomemos esta foto de nuevo –sonrió ampliamente mientras mostraba la fotografía.

La mentada fotografía del demonio era una, en la cual aparecían Naruto y Naruko cuando ambos tenían cuatro años, besando a un pequeño Sasuke con la misma edad en ambas mejillas, cosa que provoco que ambos chicos se negaran rotundamente a la petición de la chica, sin embargo después de las pulidas técnicas de persuasión de la chica –chantaje-. No tuvieron más opción que aceptar.

Y fue ahí cuando Sasuke firmó su sentencia a la locura, llevaba tiempo sintiéndose raro con respecto a Naruto, se molestaba cuando alguien se le acercaba de manera insinuante al rubio, o cuando este era amable con otras personas, pero lo desestimó como simples celos fraternales, aquellos que daban cuando se temía que un amigo te dejara de lado por tener pareja, sin embargo al sentir los suaves labios de un sonrojado Naruto en su mejilla para la fotografía, se dio cuenta que no era así.

Ya que pese a que también estaba siendo besado por Naruko, solamente la mejilla besada por su amigo quemaba, y no solo eso… _él_ _deseaba más…_ deseó averiguar cómo se sentiría tocar esos labios con los propios. El flash de la cámara lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos y como si hubiera salido de un trance se apresuró a salir de la casa alegando tener muchos deberes, evitando deliberadamente a sus amigos desde entonces.

Lo que lo llevaba a la situación actual…

-¡Te estoy hablando Sasuke! –Siseo la rubia colocándose frente a su amigo cruzada de brazos-. ¿Me vas a hacer caso? ¿O simplemente saldrás huyendo como lo hiciste después de hacer lo que te pedí? No sabía que tenía por amigo a un cobarde.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada aún más, Naruko estaba jugando con fuego y ella lo sabía.

-No sé de qué demonios me hablas –espetó molesto.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando, Uchiha Sasuke! –La chica no se inmutó ante el tono de peligro que destilaba la voz de su amigo-. Puede que el distraído de mi hermano no se dé cuenta pero yo no soy tonta –se descruzó de brazos y empezó a picar el pecho de su amigo con un dedo-. Al fin te diste cuenta ¿Cierto?

La mirada de la chica se tornó astuta, peligrosa, haciendo que Sasuke la maldijera por lo bajo, a veces odiaba lo intuitiva que podía ser la chica, no dijo nada, pero su falta de respuesta pareció ser más que suficiente para la rubia frente a el quien dejó de picar el pecho del moreno.

\- Tu y Naruto son unos tontos –la chica lo miró con condescendencia-. Deja de ser un cobarde y ve con él antes de que piense cosas que no son –al ver la cara de extrañeza de Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos-. Te la pondré fácil Uchiha –sonrió ampliamente-. El siente lo mismo

Naruko tomó a Sasuke de los hombros girándolo y le dio un pequeño empujón para que se dirigiera hacia donde a lo lejos se podía divisar una cabellera rubia idéntica a la suya lo que hizo que el Uchiha finalmente reaccionara y se encaminara hacia Naruto, había muchas cosas que esos dos debían aclarar.

-Creo que después de todo la idea de la fotografía no fue tan mala –Susurró la rubia mirando como Sasuke tomaba de la mano a un sonrojado Naruto llevándoselo a un lugar más apartado.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Yukie.- y bien, este fue mi pequeño aporte para la Edad de Oro del SasuNaru, espero que les gustara que lo hice con mucho cariño, ya saben que pueden dejar Reviews con su opinión, sin mas que decir nos vemos en mis otros fics

matta ne n.n


End file.
